


Catkan

by BlueIvory



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings, two Russians in love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIvory/pseuds/BlueIvory
Summary: A translation ofCatkanby Ki_ru





	Catkan

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Catkan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232885l) by Ki_ru

Kapkan并不是以情绪化而为人所知，相反的是，他总是发现控制情绪是件易事——用逻辑去平息它们、引导它们而不是让它们影响自身的行为。然而，在他的生命中，有几点在他的记忆里栩栩如生、无比清晰地显现着，他能毫不费力地回忆起那些时刻，那些能唤起内心深处汹涌的情感混合的时刻。目前为止，其中有三个是最引人注目的，它们横刀直入他的生活，永远的改变了他。第一个是在别斯兰事件之后，标志它结束的那一刻，残酷，悲剧，一切的一切都完结了，他却幸存下来，看着他的同事和朋友倒下，自己却仍然挺立着，目睹无辜者遭受屠杀，又不得不去收拾残局；罪恶、宽慰、厌恶与恐惧紧密结合着，从未真正离开过他，只增强了他的决心。

成功成为Spetsnaz一员是第二个。像其他人一样，他不断地训练，让自己的身体和头脑变得坚定，变得不会受痛苦和疲惫影响，不管还有多少要去忍耐，他都拒绝放弃。这些记忆中只有一丝对那些没有被接受的人的苦涩同情，是的，剩下的一切都是骄傲、满足和决心。他喜欢回想它，来贯彻这种努力工作得到嘉奖的成就感。

第三是当他意识到自己注定要完蛋的时候。

他们吵架了，他甚至不记得是为什么，他怒火冲天，内心冲动着要结束这一切，不再回头，回到同事的身份并且不会再多做什么，直到他意识到他做不到。他做不到。他难以想象没有他的日子，没有他，他所看到的只是凄凉的白日和寒冷的夜晚，如同他当时的影子。他坐在自己公寓前的车中，不得不承认自己无可救药的迷失，他完全依赖于这个给予了通往自己幸福的钥匙的人。他甚至都没有思考，只是开车回去，投入欢迎的怀抱，永远感激Tachanka这次的闭嘴，没有解释，只是让他的举动告解这一切。

这段特殊记忆的不确定性困扰了他一段时间，让他感到脆弱和不安，直到Tachanka毫不含糊地告诉他他也有同样的感受。

现在，Kapkan正经历着另一个他将永远铭记的瞬间，他将能够回忆起它一路贯穿所有感官直到大脑的令人昏聩的激烈。最重要的部分是他面前的那个人，难以置信的真实和耀眼，这感觉就像一辆卡车般击中了Kapkan，他将要与他共度余生，他怎么会如此幸运，他何德何能值得这一切？他的心脏像是在弹奏一曲快速断奏乐章，仅仅是看着他便是一种永不会厌倦的极度沉醉。

最后他以一个简单的“我愿意”封缄。

Tachanka的微笑明亮起来。

 

招待会完全是一团糟。开放式酒吧顷刻间就水泄不通，Kapkan几乎说不出话来，因为总有人在祝酒——催促大家喝酒——他的一个表兄弟在新郎打碎的玻璃杯上摔倒，由于过度牢骚不得不被送进医院。Tachanka的亲属和一些彩虹干员没有发生争执的唯一原因是Somke被推进了婚礼蛋糕，每个人都忙着大笑，压根忘记了一开始为什么会因此沮丧。在他们的第一支舞上，他还被自己的脚绊倒了，他真的太紧张了。

Kapkan爱死了这一切。他兴奋得头晕目眩，脸颊都开始发痛，因为他无法停止咧嘴大笑，每次他看到穿着西装的Tachanka时，膝盖都会发软。他和一些久未联系的亲属混在一起，让自己被各种各样的人拽到舞池里，一遍又一遍告诉Finka他有多他妈的开心，直到她向Tachanka告密。Tachanka借机在大家面前深深地吻他，激起了一阵口哨声以及Kapkan脸上的一抹深红还有他难以掩饰的、不合时宜的勃起（尽管没有人对此发表评论）。

事实上，每个人都喝得太多，有些人在奇怪的位置或吃到一半的饭菜中睡着或失去意识，但这只会增加热情的气氛，并让Kapkan想起了家乡。后来，他越是抱住Tachanka以寻求身体接触，却只得到一个狡猾的窃笑和轻抚过大腿的手，他宽大的手偶尔抓住自己来亲吻，这些勉强满足了他的需要，却让他渴望更多。最后他再也受不了了，把他的爱人拖到外面一个僻静的地方，躲避那些窥探的眼睛，裹在舒适的黑暗中。他吻得他难以呼吸，在他的臀部被摸索着时他的呻吟也被吞下。可能是由于酒精的问题，他没有注意到这是何时或是如何发生的，只是突然感觉到体内伸入了一支灵巧的手指——Tachanka什么时候解开了他的裤子？

Kapkan头晕目眩，只能感谢他面前Tachanka的坚实重量能让他紧紧抓住，他的腿颤抖着要为这突如其来的侵入感而屈服。他拱起背，紧握被他弄皱的Tachanka的礼服。快感模糊了他的视线，这比那些他喝下的伏特加还要强烈，他乖乖的承受着这种体验，差点被熟悉的感觉淹没，然后他突然想起了什么，“Sasha”，他喘息着，“我们——我们在公众场合，你不能——”

“相信我，我能”，Tachanka音色低沉，并在他推进第二根手指后轻声笑了出来，角度尴尬，但不是不可能。当Kapkan再一次将臀部向前推进时，他自己抽动的勃起碰到了它的对手，即使是透过几层衣服也能感觉到那热度，天知道他有多期待过阵子他们能有空间独处并且有机会到床上去时那家伙的表现。Tachanka的手指轻柔的在他嘴中搅动着，让他张大了嘴并深入到内部，将空气从Kapkan的肺中挤出。他从来没有这样性致高昂过，尽管事实上他们俩都没有碰一下他的阴茎，他们仍然在公共场合，他也清楚他们不会在这里做起来。“你很动人，Maxim”，Tachanka告诉他，曲起了他的手指而Kapkan的唯一回答是我的天就是那个点，尽管这不是很浪漫，他也希望这能让自己表达清楚。

他现在已习惯被推倒，屈从于Tachanka的意愿，因为他知道无论他抗议多少次，年长的人总能得到他想要的。一开始，他拒绝让Tachanka操他，只同意口活和手活，除此之外皆是免谈。试图保持随性的愿望也以灾难告终：Tahanka挑逗了太久，Kapkan最终只能乞求他来解决这一切，然后被彻底摁进他的床垫，一天都不能正常行走，“休闲随性”部分显然也没有按计划进行。不，Tachanka是一股不可阻挡的力量，Kapkan唯一的选择就是试着驾驭他一点。

“别让我现在就高潮，”他低声呜咽着，第三根手指也加入了，拉紧了他本身清晰的思维，他闭上了眼睛，臀部因被冷淡对待不适的扭动着。他研磨着彼此的下身，意识到他的辩解是合理的——他能达到这样的高潮，Tachanka的衣物下的阴茎给Kapkan提供了很好的摩擦力，而且事实，他们结婚的事实，他们现在正在庆祝他们的婚礼的事实，仍然使他心烦意乱且敏感，易受Tachanka对他所做的一切的影响。“等下，Sasha，拜托，你可以——”

“我会把你拆吃入腹”，Tachanka承诺道，耳廓传来的低声咆哮和体内深处的转动让Kapkan无言的颤抖，“非常缓慢。慢慢品尝。你觉得怎么样？”  
他只是沉默地点点头，在这种情况下他甚至不能把单词拼成一个句子。当Tachanka告诉他那三个和目前情景一样火辣的字眼时，他融化了，一切都变得甜蜜和深情，在Tachanka离开独留Kapkan一个人空虚等待之前他们的分享的吻是可爱甜腻的。他沉溺在这幸福之中，直到他意识到Tachanka已经在回派对的路上了，而自己的裤子与内衣还半挂在大腿上，穴口松软，对接下来满是期待，更不用说他那已经泛红的脸颊了。

Kapkan在他背后咒骂着，Tachanka以低沉的笑声作为回答。

 

等待所有的客人离开宛如永恒，但是只有那样他们才可以自由解放自己，Kapkan把自己从醉到几乎站不稳的Bandit那里解脱出来，那男人一直告诉他，他嫁给的那个家伙是同性恋，Kapkan到底有没有考虑过这点，而Tachanka则在帮助Fuze把喝到已经昏过去的Glaz抬上车后座。开车时，他们试着保持举止端庄，只是单纯的让他们的手指交错着，但Fuze看着他们只感觉在看两个喜气洋洋的傻子在开玩笑：所有人里只有Montagne从仪式上从头哭到尾，据说有人在厕所里撞到Somke和Mute抱着接吻，Valkyrie和Mira横扫舞池宛如中邪。

期待和肾上腺素冲刷过Kapkan的身体，使他足够清醒，所以他开门的手都不曾颤抖，他们终于，终于可以独处了。他只想走进去，把外面的一切都拒之门外，但Tachanka拦住了他，他的眼睛闪闪发光：“让我抱你进去。”

“绝对不行。我很重，而且我知道你喝了很多。更何况，我也不是一个该死的新娘，你是——”世界倾侧了，Tachanka粗鲁地把他抱起，不管他在说些什么，Kapkan在他怀里的挣扎只让他笑的更开心。Kapkan在路上撞到了头，还用了些能让Tachanka笑出声的脏话，不过他的确把Kapkan抱到了门口——他立刻把Kapkan放下了因为Kapkan无法控制的挣扎已经危及到了彼此。

“顺带一提，你错了”，Tachanka放肆地提醒他，“你就是我的新娘。”

Kapkan张开嘴抗议，但他只不过发出了一声难以理解的咕哝——Tachanka借机把舌头伸了进去，显然是厌倦了等待和交谈。尽管Tachanka平时看起来从容不迫，但实际上他是个没有耐心的人，即便他很少表现出来——Kapkan一直是他这种特质的接受者，他知道不管自己是否愿意，他都会被Tachanka的步调席卷而去。但是现在，他真的很想要。

当他被压在最靠近走廊的墙时——只是在几秒钟之后——他再次硬的像石头般，同Tachanka一样饥渴。他们的呼吸混合在一起，舌头互相嬉戏玩弄，而他们的手正忙着拉下拉链，解开钮扣，露出越来越热的皮肤，跳动的肌肉和苍白的伤疤。尽管他已经看过了无数遍，即便他们已经做了那么多次，Kapkan仍然钦慕Tachanka的体格——宽阔的胸膛、健壮的大腿和强劲的手臂。他放任自己的双手自由地游过爱人的身体，感受到Tachanka的自鸣得意的目光。

他的手指发现了Tachanka粗壮勃起，沉重地挂在双腿之间。被丝般的皮肤包裹着，Kapkan珍爱它散发出来的热量，温柔的将它拉起，剥下包皮。只是想着等会自己要全部吞下这些就让Kapkan的下身高兴地期待着。更多的是，当他想象自己的蜜月要怎么安排的时候，许多在丰盛的晚餐之后直接躺在床上的懒惰夜晚与头脑中的毫无顾虑已经被纳入安排。不过他生命中最重要的那个人就在眼前，并且他们已经向全世界宣告了他们的爱情。

有一瞬间，他情绪激动，所以当Tachanka问：“我还需要为你做准备吗？”的时候，Kapkan所想象的一切不过是对皮肤慢悠悠的抚摸滑动而已，他已经很放松了，所以他摇摇头。一秒钟后他就意识到了自己的错误，当Tachanka将他转过身，把脸压到墙上，然后把一只胳膊扭到他自己的背上，有效地固定住他的同时强迫他弯曲自己的腰部，把臀部推到Tachanka身前，用铁腕让他动弹不得的时候，他记起了Tachanka的急躁，是的，他应该预料到的。

“你说”，他喘息着试图逃离Tachanka的老二在他臀缝里滑动的感觉，“你说你想慢一点的。”

“我是这样说过，小猫咪”，Tachanka在他的皮肤上喃喃着，他的呼吸在Kapkan的耳朵上发着热，这让Kapkan的手指抽搐起来，“但我不觉得你想让我这么做。我觉得你只想让我操到你尖叫。”伴随着他的话是滑下Kapkan臀缝的凉爽润滑液，慷慨涂抹着Tachanka的阴茎前端——至少他涂了那么多——这感受同之前Tachanka的含糊宣告更激起了他的欲望，让他气喘吁吁，无法抗拒。Tachanka没有错：尽管这一天有着内在的浪漫的要求，但他们不得不全天忍住，在礼貌下掩饰彼此的强烈感情，现在他们可以释放了。尖叫现在的确听起来非常诱人。

“我们能去床上吗？”他还是咕哝着，他的脸仍被压在在粗糙的墙壁上，身体笨拙地弯曲着，手臂也被Tachanka扭到发痛。Tachanka被润滑液覆盖的前端刚挤进穴口，他的大腿就开始颤抖，滚烫美好，像是极乐的预兆，这让他自己的老二也渴望的抬起头，慢慢流出了前液。

“没到时候。”Tachanka的声音听起来不像前一分钟那么沉着了：虽然他不受Kapkan肌肉状况的影响。“自己含进去。在我老二上自己操自己。”

Kapkan发出一声被激怒般的呻吟，他拱起了背，试图倾斜自己的臀部，缓慢地承受那硬物的侵犯，从内部都被极大的填满。随着每一公分的深入，Kapkan脑中那些明晰思维都像被挤出去一般，剩下的只有一路从太阳穴冲刺到胯下的膨胀欲望。像是永远都吞不下Tachanka的巨大勃起，他只能诉诸于上下微小的挪动才能达到更深，直到彻底吞入，呼出一声颤抖的呻吟。

他们的姿势不是很舒服，所以他调整到一个他的背部和肩膀不再感觉像是在燃烧着的姿态，然后又时不时被推回Tachanka的阴茎上，尽管很浅，但却令人极度满意，龟头磨蹭着Kapkan的穴口，让他止不住的扭动呜咽着。他知道这对Tachanka来说不够快，但在他的脸颊摩擦着墙纸、手臂被扭成这个样子的时候他已经别无选择，只能尽最大努力温柔地移动着——接着，Tachanka猛地拉高了他的胳膊，疼痛在他的肩膀上短暂地爆炸，他本能地做出了反应，作为报复他一口气全部坐了下去哦上帝感觉棒呆了。他眼冒金星，听到Tachanka满意地咆哮，让人更加性欲高昂。

他的手臂被松开也可以站直了，所以Tachanka可以在完全插入的时候咬住他后颈，毫无疑问每个人都能看见这个标记，他的阴茎抽动着，甚至比一开始还要胀大。Kapkan哽咽着恳求，最终Tachanka贴在他的皮肤上的嘴唇卷成了一个微笑。“好吧，”他仁慈地容许了，“去床上。”他不需要说两遍。

Kapkan小心地从Tachanka的熊抱里抽身，没有身体接触让他的下身一阵空虚，跌跌撞撞地走进卧室，他爬上了干净的床单，等不及把它弄得一团糟。他在床上还没稳住身，臀上的手就拉住了他，让他几乎掉下床垫直接跪下，他所有的只是足够的时间从再一次穿透自己的凶猛戳刺中支撑自己。没什么能阻止他了，Tachanka变得认真起来，Kapkan可以从他被握到发痛的髋骨看出来，别无选择，只能承受下去。

Tachanka并不经常越界。这一开始会规律地发生，而现在已经成熟了，这感觉就像是他们有那么几天会偷偷溜走，不是为了别的目的，而是沉溺于他们最基本的需要，如同动物，被欲望驱使，需要释放，在彼此的存在中寻找舒适感，才会如此恣意。他能感觉每一次抽插，欲望将他推向高潮边缘，神经都被点燃。在这冲击中他双手紧握的柔软床单都未让他意识到他的呼吸与视力都要被这不近仁慈的服务所剥夺，两眼后翻着。

Tachanka几近狂热。无法逃脱他的怀抱，他的指尖在Kapkan的皮肤上压出痕迹，他明白明天会出现的瘀伤将会清晰可见，他会骄傲的保留这紫色的爱痕，因为它们意味着他是被爱的，被拥有的，被选中的。皮肤间的拍打声与他们的喘息填满了房间，只有Tachanka对他臀部独一无二的掴击与双腿间的刺痛会让他偶尔发出不由自主的呻吟。Kapkan的阴茎每次都在Tachanka抽插时弹向他，他几乎像是插到了内脏，摩擦感令人眩晕。这种时候Tachanka总像坦克一样：强大、无情、狂暴。

Kapkan的胳膊酸痛威胁着想要屈服，所以他还是抛下了自尊，把脸埋在床单里，与目前的尴尬姿势坐着心理斗争——臀部高举只为Tachanka大力插入，自己被完全打开，一览无余。这让人难以置信，尽管他的下身到现在都没被触碰过，抽动着吐出前液，自己却越来越逼向高潮。Tachanka发出的声音也揭露了他现在有多动情，他一定是压抑着自己，因为他只在快高潮时才发出那满是喜悦的哼声，但是Kapkan并不想欺骗自己让自己认为这一切很快就会结束。

Tachanka握得更紧了，他因这疼痛啜泣起来，扭动着试图逃走，但却被粗暴地拉回来，强迫自己继续承受那些让他臀部与大腿发痛的野蛮抽插。不过一会儿，Tachanka就捏住了他的一片臀瓣，只是对他痛苦的喊叫危险地笑了笑：“继续啊，小猫咪。”他呻吟着，选择那一刻向下拂过Kapkan的前列腺，一种可怜的、绝望的声音，在突如其来的小高潮中挣扎着跑出Kapkan的喉咙，让他天旋地转，无力妥协Tachanka的索取。

痛苦和愉悦融化结合成一种令人陶醉的混合物，甜如蜜糖，堵塞了他的思想。他几乎想不起要伸出自己麻木的手指裹住自己湿哒哒的阴茎，但是碰到的一瞬间模糊的意识已经告诉他要如何去做。他顺着Tachanka凶猛的动作抚慰着自己，在他鼓动的肌肉力量下颤抖，随着臀部的每一个抽搐，每一次体内的那一点都被击中，高潮即将来临。他的思想宛如在漂浮，每当Tachanka在一片破碎的呼吸声中发出呻吟，他又再次燃起欲望。一个东西钻进他的手心，他认出这个金属物体是Tachanka的戒指，这时他再次意识到，他真他妈的结婚了，他要到达顶峰。

时间静止了一秒，他的小腹收紧了，而穴口还紧紧地咬着Tachanka粗大的下体，Tachanka他在高潮边缘上颤抖着，屏住了呼吸，然后一切都崩塌了。震中就在他身体中央，毁坏性的极乐几乎使他支离破碎，毁坏殆尽；快感的浪潮沿着他的四肢席卷一切，使他足趾卷曲，捏紧双手，呼吸困难无法自理。Tachanka依旧毫不留情地操干着他，延长那压倒一切的高潮，他高潮时射的满床都是，一边呜咽哀鸣一边细微颤抖着。当Tachanka发出狂喜的声音进入高潮时，他仍在颤抖，Tachanka猛烈撞击着他的内部，精液喷洒在他体内，然后年长的男人紧紧地抱着他，一遍又一遍地低声念着Kapkan的名字。

他们需要一段时间冷静下来，Kapkan不愿现在就和他的爱人分开，所以当Tachanka抽出去时，他用臀紧跟着他，他的下腹部仍然感觉到轻微的收缩，这帮助他留住那能让他头脑欢欣与模糊之物。Tachanka小心地把自己从Kapkan身体中分离出来，用温柔宽广的手掌抚慰他疼痛的部位，一旦他的爱人准备好就把他拉起来。他们一起沐浴在彼此的陪伴下，懒洋洋地洗浴与亲吻，最后在床上四肢交缠。这是漫长的一天，虽然令人筋疲力尽，但Kapkan还是努力睁着眼睛。他这样做是因为，如果这世上还有他不曾厌倦的事物，那就只有他身侧的这个人了。

他们又更多的谈论起了婚礼，松散疲倦的舌头让他们交谈的一切都变成了愚蠢的傻笑和宠溺的微笑。当Kapkan在床头灯明亮温暖的光下审视他手指上闪耀着光芒的美丽圆环时，他评价道：“这很奇怪。实际上，没有什么变化了，但还是感觉不一样。”他不觉得这会——Tachanka向他求婚时他的第一反应是难以置信的一笑——但是现在……现在他必须承认这确实起了作用。这是一种承诺。现在他们可以确信他们都为此而活。“当我把你介绍给别人的时候，我可以称呼你为我的丈夫”，他补充道，说出这些话的自豪感使他脸颊粉红。

“我不会改变我介绍你的方式”，Tachanka低沉的声音在他背后响起，他用一种讨人喜欢的占有姿态把他拉得更近。从他深情的性格来看，他可能会认可Kapkan的观点，尽管他不会完全承认其正确。相反的是，他会通过紧实的拥抱，亲吻Kapkan的肩膀，抚摸他的躯干和大腿来表现这份爱。

他正要问他的爱人这究竟是什么意思，但他回忆起Tachanka妹妹脸上那令人不安的表情时，他脸上的红晕变深了，“你不能总是在别人面前叫我小猫咪，”他抱怨着，Tachanka以一声轻笑回应。

“走着瞧”，Tachanka回答道，满足地在他脖颈后面蹭着自己的鼻子，“小猫咪。”


End file.
